Code Geass: Rorian of the Rematch
by Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia
Summary: The year is 2416 of the Imperial Calender. Britannia has once again became a strong empire after three hundred and some years of destroying all of their warfare technology and turning to a more peaceful empire. Out of the ashes of this injustice that has happen to Japan once again, a new hero has arrived. Will she finish what had been started 399 years ago or fail miserably?


_**Code Geass: Rorian of the Rematch**_

_**Stage 1**_

_**Year 2416 of the Imperial Calender**_

* * *

The cool spring mornings were always useful to Rorian. She remembered quite well that it was a spring morning like this that her little brother, Cicero, was born. She wore the regulated Ashford Academy uniform for the girls, her light blonde hair barely ending above her shoulders, her green eyes looking at the trees while waiting outside. She normally wore the boy's uniform but since she was going somewhere, she had to act like she wore this uniform all the time. _I spent this much time just to wait for Ackerley to come. Great, my chance to win some more money might be missed. _She sighed as she saw the cherry blossoms fall sown, reminding her of the cold day that was too gruesome to forget.

* * *

**7 years ago **

"Big sister_, _where are we going?" The little boy clutched on the back of their friend, Kaiyo, as they walked through a battlefield. The battle was over, but a great number of casualties were lying on the floor, most of them civilians. Cicero was blind from the accident that occurred with Rorian's and Cicero's mother, so he couldn't really tell where they were. He had platinum blonde hair and before he became blind, he had the same green eyes as his sister. "Big sister?"

"Oh, we're going to another house of the Takashi. It will be alright, I promise." She lied, not wanting to scare her brother. Kaiyo, on the other hand, became a little nauseous from the sight of her own people dead on the grounds.

"But it smells a little."

"Oh, it's just... Kaiyo, are you alright?" She turned Kaiyo, who looked like she could throw up any minute. But she didn't. Instead, Rorian was the one to cry when she identified some of the bodies as the servants of the Takashi and friends of hers. _Those people... they didn't deserve this kind of fate. So why? Why were they the ones to die?_ "Kaiyo, I swear... I would be the one who would destroy Britannia once AND FOR ALL!"

* * *

"Kaiyo..." The present day Rorian whispered when her friend Ackerley came by. He was just about the same height as her, but only about a couple of inches. He kind of looked just like his ancestor Rivalz except with his hair being a much lighter blue.

"Sorry I'm late, you know how Deacon is with the student council. He was pissed that you didn't show up."

"You made up an excuse, right?"

"As always, Madam Vice President." He mockingly bow down and kiss her extended finger as she laughed. "Still, after this, you have to explain this to Mister President."

"I know." _Ever since the war on Japan, Japan became once again Area 11 and Britannia is more determined to keep it a territory. I wish there was something I could do to stop all of this. To stop __Britannia from becoming the dominant leader again. _"You're bringing the passenger car, right? I don't want my skirt to go up like the last time we tried without it."

"Of course." They left the gardens to go to their destination.

* * *

"The nerve of the Britannian students these days. They should stick their noses into their books more often than into their pockets," commented a Britannian noble. He had already beaten some other students and was on his last match with him winning when the door opens. Stepping forward was the renowned chess player of Ashford Academy, Rorian Rochemont, and her accompany, Ackerley Cardemonde. Most student became frightened about her appearance. "Another challenger? You'll just have to wai-"

"Or I could finish this match with you. If that's alright with the boy here," she replies, cutting him off and smirking. The student in the chair opposite to the noble stood up, knowing that he couldn't refuse a request from her. "In fact, I could beat you in under nine minutes with all pieces I have left."

"Rori, that's impossible! You can't win... right?" Ackerley interrupted. He scans the pieces, shaking his head in disapproval.

"How much time do we have left?" She asked, not even responding to his earlier question. He looked at his watch and made a "tsk" sound.

"About 20 minutes, if we could get a move on." _There's still a chance of me beating this guy._

"Good, that's all I need to know." She turns to the student who she is replacing and recognizes him. "It's a good thing I'm not turning you into the principal, Sebastian. Now, get going."

He had a sigh of relief and nodded his head to his superior. "Thank you, Madam Vice President." And with that, he left. She sighed and sat in the chair.

"Now, shall we begin?" She said, lifting up her king piece before giving a smirk.

* * *

"Where's Rorian?" Deacon, the president of Ashford's student council, asked, his voice having irritation strained. It came to no surprise to anyone when he became president. After all, he was an Ashford. His blonde hair had been cut to the same as what a normal male student should cut his hair and his blue eyes somewhat had anger in them. He were in the garden that was reserved for student council members along with two others.

"Somewhere with Ackerley," responded one the members, Vance. He was an Aldebourne, one of the top supporters for the Knightmare Frames. He had white hair about a little bit longer than Deacon and bluish-greenish eyes.

"What? Is it poker this time?"

"They seem to forget that they're spending student council money! She may be one of the best students but other than that, she uses her head for dumb stuff! If only she uses that head to get good grades."

"Well, well, coming from the person who has a crush on 'our precious Rori'," Deacon replied, patting Vance on the back. He wanted to object if only Deacon was wrong. He had been in love with her ever since they first meet in the first student council meeting. It was those peaceful green eyes that stared at him that made him truly fall in love with her.

"Please, Mister President..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Britannian police went for a stolen vehicle that drove into the freeway. "This is Alpha-3! Target is traveling from Delta-12 toward Delta-14, at a speed of 80 kilometers per hour!"

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a Code 3 from floor 5 to floor units, take 2-8-8. I want the target intact!"

"Perfect!After we finally steal this damn thing...!It's all because Kenji couldn't stick to Ichiro's plan. And now we've got a problem!"A terrorist inside the vehicle ranted while a mysterious companion only listened.

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility! When they lose, they always pay out of pride. By the way, 8 minutes and 19 seconds is a new record!" Ackerley boasted, having his best friend win the match. She only sighed out of sheer boredom.

"He also didn't had much time to move, either. And as opponents go, the noble are tepid. They're just underprivileged parasites, that's all." _Besides, those pigs stood by and watched others from afar as we struggle with all the troubles. _He looked at her with confusion.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians..." In the distance, two civilians cried out.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?"

"Those Elevens terrify me!" A TV announcement came on the giant screen near where Ackerley and Rorian were.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness Prince Darius, fifth prince of Britannia, will address the nation." On the screen, the familiar figure of their Viceroy appeared. Having black hair that is curly and a bit longer than Rorian's and golden eyes, he was donned in the usual attire of a Britannian general. She frowned at the sight of him. _What a waste of an office. He clearly can't handle Area 11 that well if he lets the terrorists run around while he throws parties. _

"To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!" In the stolen vehicle, the mysterious passenger overhears the announcement.

"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!" He yelled out in anger.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everybody! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty." _Huh, he never changed. _The TV then spoke again.

"A moment of silence, please." Everybody stopped and bow their heads except for Rorianne who started her way to the motorcycle. Ackerley looks at her with more confusion.

"Well, aren't you gonna join in?"

"Aren't you?" she replied.

"Heh... it's sort of embarrassing." He went forward and check to make sure everything was alright.

"And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it," she comments as she turns around looks at the screen where Darius' face has been frozen. _As a first step to all of this, you're one of my obstacles. _

"Dang! That's dark, buddy."

"It's all about self satisfaction." _Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world._

* * *

"You were magnificent, Your Highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!" A noblewoman commented. Darius sighed and smiled.

"After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11. I need to change costumes quickly." Two of his servants comes up and removed his military jacket, revealing a white button-up shirt underneath. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip.

"My! You're self-confident!"

"It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one," he replied, obviously loving the attention he was receiving.

"Untrue! Prince Darius, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can!" A nobleman replied. In the distance, a reporter by the name of Leonard hears the conversation and scoffs. He had a presumably short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He held his clipboard with all of his notes with him while listening to the comments of the nobles.

"His reign is a pathetic sham..." A man wearing a soldier's uniform past by Leonard and into the gathering room to Darius.

"Y-Your Highness!" he yelled, getting Darius' attention.

"Hmm? A soldier?" questioned Leonard.

"Gad, how boorish of you," commented Darius.

"I beg your pardon, Your Highness. My lord..." Not wanting to stick around, Leonard turns to leave.

"Not another appearance from him! Hope it's not as deary..."

"You fool!" Darius' yelling caught his attention.

"The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a record..." The general, Dusteby, informs Darius.

"Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!" The whole thing changed to where all the Britannian soldiers were at bay along with their Knightmare frames. The speaker roared out to signal departure.

"Alert 1! Alert 1! 4th, 7th, and 8th rapid reaction companies, as well as the 31st air assault Team, immediate scramble! Special Division 9, stand by for deployment!"

* * *

Ackerley was on the freeway riding his bike while she sit in the passenger car reading a story. She barely got finished two thirds of the book when he talked. "That first move you made..."

"Hm?" Rorian said, lifting her eyes off her book.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Feeling the question was useless, she went back to her book.

"If the king doesn't lead, how does he expects his subordinates to follow?"

"What's with that?"

"With what?" She became extremely annoyed about the fact that she wasn't getting the time she wanted to read her story. It's about a man who gets exiled and comes back to his country some years later as the Count of Monte Cristo. His goal? To get revenge on those who had done him wrong. So far, she's enjoying the book because Dante was like her in a way. The only difference was that her anger wasn't targeted to only a few people but to an entire empire.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health." _Besides, I don't want to run one when I'm busy with the current goal. _She was just about to return to her book when they both saw a large vehicle right behind them. It was going faster than them, making him spin out of control.

"Whoa! We're gonna die!" He yelled as he looses control of the motorcycle just for a little bit. Unlike them however, the driver of the other vehicle was extremely pissed at them.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed but only his passenger could have sense the danger they were in. After all, they were terrorists and he was the one who was the best when it came to all of this.

"No! Not that way!" He yelled before the vehicle crashed, running into a warehouse. She stepped out of her passenger car along with Ackerley to see the damage. It looked very beat up but she felt as if something in there was alive, maybe even calling to her.

"Uh... Was that our fault?" Her friend asked, his voice having a sense of guilt. _Hm, he would do such a thing. Still, that presence I'm feeling... why is it so familiar?_

She only scoffed before answering him. "I don't think so-"

In the distance, two police helicopters were flying to the scene, seeing the vehicle already crashing. "Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. building construction site."

"The military will take over. General Dusteby's command."

"Him?"

* * *

Dusteby became nervous about the whole situation. Unbeknownst to the military and others, Darius and him knew exactly what was really inside that vehicle. It may look like a gas chamber but there was something more powerful inside that object. _We have to retrieve it at all costs! That thing... in the wrong hands...!_

* * *

When she saw something, her eyes immediately went up. Taking off her helmet, she scans to find a sparkly powder of some sorts floating to the crashed vehicle. "What the...?"

All Ackerley was paying attention to was the motorcycle. "Oh man, this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut."

_**He's just like his ancestor.**_She knew she wasn't the only one who heard that but everybody else seem to be more focused on the crash rather the voice. _I'm not going crazy, I know I heard that with my own ears. So why isn't anybody else paying attention to it?_ What became important was the trail and how it was leading to the crashed vehicle. "Yeah... Ackerley, come check this out."

The other people stopped what they were doing and looked at the wreckage. She watched them as they comment on things."Hey! Over here!"

"Woah! Nasty crash!"

"What happened? Some sort of accident?"

"Probably a drunk driver..."

"It's always some moron..."

"Hey, maybe somebody ought to go help?" She couldn't sit back and watch. _That voice, that must mean that someone is there, hurt and they just watch them. _

"All those idiots," she finally spoke as she throws her helmet and glasses out and jumps over the wall that separated her from the accident.

"Wait up!" Ackerley shouted but she didn't hear his plea. Instead she ran to the passenger side of the vehicle, trying to remove some rubble while the other talked.

"What is it, an accident? Did a car crash?"

"Look, the student rescue team has arrived."

" Oh wow, I totally missed it."

"So like, why doesn't somebody call for help, you know?" Despite all that she could do, she couldn't remove the large pole that trapped it.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The mysterious passenger shook a little bit, revealing some some his dark blue hair. Her friend moved his bike down to a more safer place while sighing at his friend's actions.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would quit flaunting his pride and just give it a rest for a while. Now we're gonna be late to school!" He parks his bike where all the other civilians were, not knowing what his friend has just put herself into.

The passenger then wakes up, grunting as he tries to sit up straight. Looking over to the driver, he puts out his hand to wake her. "Eiko? Eiko!" He panicked, not wanting to lose his friend and the only one who can get him out of the mess that they were in.

Meanwhile, Rorian climbed on the ladder and looked inside to find anybody that was still trapped. Her eyes scanned the place, only to find what seem like a gas chamber. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?" A presence made her stiffen, as if she knew something dangerous was there. That's when she heard that familiar voice that she heard.

"It's you... Finally I have found my..." It was a deep voice which seemed like it belong to a man who was at least 18 or 19. By the way he spoke, he sounded like he was at agony at first but then he became happy as if it was his final moments which was something she could not accept. She couldn't let someone who was innocent die on her own watch.

"Where...? Are you in there? Are you in the gas-" she couldn't finish because Eiko the driver woke up and drove in such a fast way that it jerked Rorian's body and throw her into the vehicle. "Stop! I'm in here!"_ Hmph, you'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside, too. _

But her plea didn't reach the two in the front because the Britannian military were gaining on them. "Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!" They began shooting, causing her to become more anxious than ever.

Eiko turns to the passenger, worry in her brown eyes. "Now what do we do? That's the army!" Feeling tired of all this nonsense, he threw his hat to the ground, revealing his messy, short, cropped hair and his cold blue eyes.

"Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!" He unbuckled his seat belt and went to the back where she was, trying to make her breathing undetected by the others.

"If I jump out, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-" She stopped hide behind the chamber as she sees the boy, who looked no older than she was, walked and take off the coat he used to disguise himself, revealing a green pilot jacket and dark green pants while trying to get into another compartment of the vehicle.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?"

"Akira! Let's use it here! Why not?" His comrade yelled in the back.

"Because that would mean a blood bath!"

"You're right." She couldn't help but look at Akira and started to think a little harder as he went into the compartment.

_I've seen him before._ She couldn't put her finger on it, but he did looked a lot like this one person that she had seen somewhere... Her train of thoughts ended when she heard the military from outside using their speakers.

"Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto."

"Copy that! Corner 'em!"

"Roger!" As they fire a couple of rounds at the the vehicle, a object attached to rope shoots out of a opening and attaches itself onto one of the helicopters and smashing it to another one. They all looked as the object soon returns to its origins.

"A Slash Harken? A Knightmare!" As soon as one of the soldiers said that, a Glasgow appeared out of the vehicle. Rorian tried to get out that way, but wasn't quick enough to escape through it. Leaning against the wall, she sighed and looked around.

_Crap! These guys are real terrorists!_ Outside, Akira pilots the Glasgow, trying to protect what he and Eiko had stolen. _It must be really important if they sent the military. Huh, I guess this will be more fun for me, _he thought as he sends his Knightmare out even further.

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" He blocks everything they threw at him, even throwing out his Slash Harken some more, destroying even more helicopters. That when another Knightmare, a Sutherland, begins shooting at the Glasgow.

"The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy. I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!" The pilot of the Sutherland, Judah, continually taunted him as he shoots more, barely letting him get the time he needed to fire back. When Akira threw his Harken at him, he counter-attacks it with another Harken.

"Akira, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!" He couldn't believe what Eiko was suggesting. _There's no way I could stand by myself and Eiko is running off? Well, ain't this my lucky day._

"But...!" He couldn't finish as he gets hit by one of bullets which damage one of the parts in the Knightmare. _Crap! Any time but now. Especially since my very life is on the freaking line. _Eiko tried to drive more but had to make a suddenbecause another Sutherland blocked her way and shot at her. Inside piloting was none other than Mirabella Cao, the pilot who was the long time partner of Judah. She smirked at what happened.

"Simpleminded Eleven." Eiko was hit, leaving her to drive with her good arm. Akira tried launching another Harken, only to find all of his equipment jammed up. _Don't do this to me, Glasgow. Come on, __I'm going to die here! _

"No way? It's stuck...!" He yelled in frustration. Judah took this as the right time to attack him. He barely manage to stand against him, how is he going to try to live much longer?

"Secondhand junk!" As a last minute resort, he shot out the stuck Harken, creating a cloud of smoke. All Judah could see was smoke and the Harken going straight at him Smirking, he blocks it but as he lets it go, he sees out of the corner of his eyes the Glasgow fleeing the scene. "I will admit! I really like your spirit. However...!"

The truck moved along the subway as she tried to call her friend, but to no avail. _No cell phone reception. We're out of range. Judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old subway lines. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out would be dangerous. Still... Okay, I've got it. I'm not big on military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator..._She shook her head at her own decision. "Oh, wait. I forgot..."

* * *

"Ah-ha!" A man bend over and looked at the smaller general who was in a hurry. Dusteby became annoyed by the scientist and yelled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at a man who blundered... Am I right?" The scientist, Linus, retorted. The military and the Special Corps weren't always on good terms, but because their Emperor, Sigmund gi Britannia, they were forced to cooperate whenever one side asked to. An agreement Dusteby wished had never happened.

"Why you...!" The tanks went past them and into where they were to be deployed, somewhere in the ghetto which only made Linus' assistant, Fira, more suspicious about the whole operation that was happening.

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Darius were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too." He turns to Fira, who was looking at the ground. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!"

Her head jerked up and her face was a bit blank. "It was nothing. I just thought it was strange..."

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" Dusteby, asked out of irritation. _I have no time for this, I need to get to that thing quick!_ Linus turned back to him and slouched.

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!"

"To assist?"

"Correct. Because it's data I want."

Fira looked at Dusteby with concern. "Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?"

He sighs as he gave his answer. "Chemical weapons. In other words... Poison gas," He lied, in order to keep the true contents a secret.

* * *

_**Code Geass: Rorian of the Rematch Midpoint**_

* * *

The army flew over the ghetto and were dropped safely as the Elevens were trying to work on the little farms that they had created out of the rubble of the old Tokyo. One soldier in particular knew the whole layout of the ghetto like the back of her hand while their commanding officer, one of the Royal Guard, contacts them and gives them orders. "The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens! Therefore the stench of these monkeys oughta be a familiar one! If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

All of the soldiers who were entering an old entrance to the subways, along with the soldier who was scanning the area, remembering her times there, yelled out, "Yes, my lord!"

Eiko struggled to drive in the dark, her good arm injured. She could only manage for so long, but not before she hit a pothole in the ground. It jerked the entire vehicle and Rorian's body. "An accident? Or else..."

Eiko tried all she can to move the vehicle out, but to no avail. Fearing this may be her last moments, she whispered softly, "The tire's stuck... Please, Toshi... Find me...!"

The soldier from earlier noticed the vehicle and grabs the transmitter in her jacket, signaling that she had indeed founded the missing vehicle they were so desperately looking for. One of her comrades then transmitted a message to the Royal Guard. "4-0-4 has sighted the target."

"Roger. Prepare for recovery." The girl scanned the vehicle with the advanced goggles when she spots Rorian trying to find an exit. She heads towards to vehicle, her mind going to other places. _I won't let these terrorists kill innocent people. I had already lost my best friend and I don't intend to lose more. _

"Now I can use this chance to climb up..." Rorian spoke softly to herself while scanning the walls. The door opened to her surprise as she thought that the subways had been closed off for such a long time that there was no real reason why there should be anybody but her. She stood face to face with the soldier, whose face had been concealed by a helmet that was worn by the military. Before she could react, her body was slammed to the chamber by the soldier by a powerful kick. _That kick was like- no she's gone, I know it. _"Are you Britannian...?"

"That's enough mindless murder!" She became shocked at her words. The soldier fully believed that she was in fact a terrorist. The thought want her to laugh at her foolishness but she knows that she was in a very dangerous situation with this soldier.

"Wait! I'm not one of...!" She tried to explain to the soldier, but she wouldn't have none of it. Instead, she had her pinned down to the ground, making it harder for the girl to move.

"Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!" By now, she had gotten really pissed at the soldier's accusation and moved herself violently. The soldier seem to have a hard time with her so she pinned her even more to make sure that this 'terrorist' would not escape.

"Get off me...! I'm not here by choice. And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?" That last statement alone is what the soldier loosen her grip and let go of her. Inside the helmet, her yellow eyes widen at the girl. _No way... she couldn't be. _

"My god...!" After taking one glance at her, it was clear who she was. She, however, was angry at the soldier for what she did.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" The soldier then took off her helmet, revealing her yellow eyes and light brown hair that was tied by. Now it was Rorian's turn for her eyes to widen, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Rorian? It's me, Kaiyo. How could she not tell by her voice that the soldier was actually Takashi Kaiyo? All the memories that they shared flooded into her mind until one thought interrupted it completely.

"You... you became a Britannian soldier?" Kaiyo is now part of the Britannia army. She must have been a Honorary Britannian. She actually betrayed her own people in their time of need? Why? So many questions flooded into her mind.

"Yeah. And what about you? You're a..." Going back to the matter at hand, she immediately cuts off Kaiyo. _How could she do that? After all the rough times we been through because of Britannia, she stills goes and joins the army? Does she want to be my enemy in my quest to destroy the country that has killed my mother?_

"What are you saying?" Something happened that caught Kaiyo's attention. The student looked up in response too, seeing what was wrong. The gas chamber seem to open up by itself, prompting Kaiyo to throw herself at her friend and covered her mouth and nose. But instead of gas, there was an orb that appeared. Once it began to disappear, Rorian could make now see what was inside. It was a man who could be at least 18 or 19 and had very short black hair and once he opened his eyes to look at her, she saw into those piercing violet eyes. She knew for certain that he was the one who was luring her into the whole mess.

"That's not poison gas...? What is it?"

* * *

"In all the confusion, I left it in the coat." Akira regretfully informed Toshi, the leader of their resistance. He was extremely bitter about the whole turn of events but didn't show it to his leader. He didn't want to disappoint his leader too much since he was close to someone he cared about.

"It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right?"

"Think so. I bet it's poison gas, like Intelligence said." He sighed as he drank some water from the water bottle which he kept by his side. Sitting inside the Glasgow, he looked up to the ceiling and sighed at what was all happening. He was only seventeen years old and already he's doing things that his older sister disapproved of. Then again, she was the reason he was doing all of this in the first place.

"And Eiko?"

"I don't know. I think she made it underground."

* * *

Rorian wasted no time to help the man. Her friend helped her as well as they move him outside of the vehicle, help lease some straps that were on the suit that he wore as well as undoing the strap that cover his mouth. The endless straps made her wonder what he had done to deserve all of this. Throughout the whole time, a million thing came into her mind. "Tell me the truth, Kaiyo. Poison gas? This guy?"

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear!" They stopped when they heard a voice coming from the background which almost gave the soldier a heart attack because she knew that voice anywhere.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" They both turned around to find the Royal Guard along with some honorary Britannians in the group. The leader of them, Kaiyo's superior, looked at her with those same hateful eyes that every Britannian gives to an Eleven. Not wanting to be hidden from the truth like she was seven years ago, she stood up, ran up to him, and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" He gave a mocking glare at her at first then a scowl.

"How dare you question orders!" All Rorian could do was just watch as the dispute between her friend and the Royal Guard occurred. _This is bad. A poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Kaiyo's superiors if it's unleashed. _"However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Takashi, take this and execute the terrorist."

He pulls out a gun and throws it at her. She caught it and looked at it reluctantly. She didn't like where this is going. _How could this have happen? How could I be separated from her so quickly and all because she was mistaken as a terrorist. _"But she's not a terrorist! She was thrown into this all by accident. Take her in and give her a fair trial, not simply execute her on the spot!"

"You insubordinate little...! That's an order. Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia? Think about all of the others that would kill her than doing what you are doing right now." She gritted her teeth at the thought of having to end her best friend's life and looked directly at the ground for a little while.

"Yes, but..." Clutching the gun tightly, she looked up with remorseful eyes, knowing where this would end with. _Rorian, forgive me for what I am about to do next. _"But I can't."

"What?" Her statement stunned stunned everybody around her including the student. _Kaiyo, you don't __know you just got yourself into!_

" I won't do it, sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders, sir." Facing Rorian, she gave a weak smile and a single tear fell from her eyes. She mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"Very well." And with that, he grabbed another gun from his holster and shot Takashi right on her sides. Falling to the floor, the only thing that came into her was the memory of a beaten up little Rorian and the nun that helped her.

"Kaiyo!" Turning his attention away from the limp body, he looked directly into her eyes.

"Well Britannian schoolgirl, not a good day to skip class, now was it? Collect the boy, and afterward kill the student." _Her sacrifice was in vain, there's no way I could ever get out of this situation. _She frowned at the whole thing, only holding the unconscious man tightly as if he was the only way she could get out of this mess.

"Yes, my lord." Inside the vehicle however, Eiko began succumbing to her wounds and grunted as she moved her only good arm towards what seem to be a picture of her family. Struggling, she moved her body only a little bit until she can at last reach a cover where she opened it up, revealing a button.

"Death to... Britannia... Long live Japan!" She pressed the button fast which cause the vehicle and the area surrounding it to explode and cause a uproar around the ghetto.

* * *

"They got away? And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?" Dusteby yell at the Royal Guard via communicators as he became more and more frantic about the entire situation in front of Darius himself inside one of the G-1 Base.

"Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-" He was soon cut off by the frustrating anger in his superior's voice.

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Not wanting to anger him even further, he stopped trying to fight with him.

"W- We'll continue the investigation!" Tired and also nervous about the whole thing, Darius decided to stand up and speak with his general.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

"But, but Your Highness...!"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Darius, fifth prince of Britannia, I order you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" As soon as he said that, Knightmares started flooding the ghetto destroying everything and killing everyone in its path. Even the elderly weren't lucky enough to escape the death and destruction of everything that they had left of their once proud capital.

One of the officers themselves claimed, "The enemy is garbage that can never hope to become even honorary Britannians! Wipe out every last one of them!"

Judah was there as well and was enjoying the entire thing. "Naturally."

"Supervisor Judah, General Dusteby requests that you take command of-"

"Dusteby has staff officers. Besides, I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages!" He begins shooting at the entire place, as if there was nothing standing in his way of having fun with this entire mission, making the only officers feel like he was being too childish in all of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rorian manage to escape the whole thing underground and it also alerted the boy that was with her. They both immediately ran underground until he tripped on a rock. She didn't even bother helping him as she hit her back against the concrete wall and slid down to cope with all the events that had occurred. _My god..._

"Who or what the hell are you? All of this chaos, all of this madness, it's your fault, isn't it? Because of everything... because of _you_, Kaiyo had to suffer the consequence of helping us!" All he could do was just watch as she put her head in her lap all wide eyed and think about what her life could have been like.

However, after a while he stood up and grabbed the girl, forcing her to run more into the tunnel. _How the hell does he know how to run around here? Speaking of which, what is his connection to Britannia?_

* * *

"Not there?" Linus asked Fira as they sat near the G1-Base along with the Lancelot.

You see, right after the death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero and the newly crowned Empress Nunnally vi Britannia went into the scientist base and ordered that all weapons of destruction, including the Knightmare frames and blueprints and everything with any dangerous results upon using them, to be destroyed. It had very good results and the world became peaceful for a while until the year 2397 of the Imperial Calendar when the new Emperor Sigmund gi Britannia openly disapproved of his ancestor's pacifist ways and commissioned a project to bring back all of Knightmare frames starting with the oldest model of them all. In addition to that, his father before him, Xerxers va Britannia, had ordered a restoration of the aristocratic order, bringing everything that Nunnally hoped for to an end.

The role of Zero had also died along with Nunnally, making others wonder whether or not will Zero return and once again free the territory from Britannia. But that's another story for another time. Fira looked at her superior as she sighed as well. "It looks like he's gone to the front line."

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here? Doesn't he realize that it took me three years just to make the original Lancelot from the descriptions of Kururugi Suzaku's journal before he died?"

"Now what'll we do?" Hanging the key to the Lancelot in front of his face, it was plain to see that he was bored out of his mind in the mist of all of this commotion.

"We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it." Then out of the corner of his eye, he spots a person being rolled into the Base. They appeared to be unconscious but they gave Linus the one thing that he need. _Maybe that person has the necessary things I need in order to have a devicer for the Lancelot._

* * *

Finally, what seemed like forever, they managed to find the exit of the tunnel. She thought she couldn't last another minute with the stuffy air but reminded herself that she must remain as calm as possible. She turned to the man who has been silent throughout the entire thing. "Stay quiet. Wait here. Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded his head as she peered out and saw a man getting shot by the same group they had encountered earlier. The guard that shot Kaiyo was there as well and turned his attention to his group. "Report."

"We found only Elevens here, sir."

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city." All she heard was the sudden wailing of a little girl followed by gunshots. It became silent, confirming that the little girl was indeed dead. Then, out of nowhere, her cell phone started ringing. The army turned their attention to the exit as she clicked her phone to reject the call.

They ran to the exit and forcefully pulled her and the other boy out of there. They separated the two and aimed guns at both Rorian and the boy. She scowled as the Royal Guard himself walked to her. "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end," he mocked.

"You scum...!" she finally spoke out of anger.

"Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian." He grabbed the same gun he used to shoot at Kaiyo and aimed it at her forehead from a distance. "Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future."

Finally being able to become free from their grasp, the boy ran in front of her path. He exclaimed, "she mustn't die!" before the bullet enter through his forehead and he fell to the floor. Her eyes widened as she kneel down to check her but it wasn't much use. No one could have lived with a shot like that. And the weirdest thing of them all? The boy had a mark on his forehead, just like a red bird like symbol with the bullet wound in the middle of it.

"You shot him!" Blood began pouring out of the wound as the Royal Guard only smirked throughout the whole incident.

"Our orders were to bring him back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the male hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolgirl?" She was at a lost for words when she find got the whole thing. She was going to die. _How can this be happening? First Kaiyo's killed... And this boy... Now, I'm about to die. Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat... _A single image appeared in her mind, one of her little brother whom she loved dearly. _Cicero...!_

At that moment, she felt as the boy who she thought had died grabbed her hand, taking her mind into a somewhat different dimension involving herself in a mirror like state. "You don't want it to end here, do you?"

"What...?" She ran across the whole dimension only seeing images of herself, from when was 10 to her now present self.

"You appear to have a reason for living." She stopped in her tracks, sitting as other images sprawled into her vision, mainly ones of anger and resentment towards a particular Emperor.

"The boy? That's impossible!"

"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" Remembering the own death of her mother, the betrayal of those closest to her, her hatred towards the nation of her birth, she finally stood up and extended her hand to the boy who was now in front of her with his mark showing.

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" As soon as she said that, she was thrown back into the real world, right where she was, in front of the body of the boy. Feeling an uneasy feeling in her left eye, she covered it and looked at the men who had cornered her in the position she was in. "Say, how should a Britannian who detests her own country live her life?"

Confused by her words, the Royal Guard only scoffed. "Are you some kind of radical?" Looking her posture more closely, he saw that she was being quite serious about her question as she stood up.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolgirl. Or have you finally realized…the only ones who should kill _are those who are prepared to be killed!_" Removing her hand from her face, it was clear to see that it was different. Her left eye was now a sort of dark magenta with the same red bird like symbol in the middle. The power it seem to generate infected the the group.

"What's happening here?" Within a few seconds, all of them soon were overcome by the power, directly under Rorian's control.

"I, Rorian ne Britannia, command you! Now all of you,... die!" Her orders reached to them as the Royal Guard began to laugh like a maniac and all of the aimed their guns to their necks.

"Yes! Your Highness! Fire!" With those words, they all pulled the trigger and committed suicide, some blood landing on her face. _That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine. _Grining evily, her final thought was, _Well, then… _


End file.
